finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Besaid
Besaid (ビサイド島, Bisaido-jima) là một địa danh trong Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2. Nó là một hòn đảo nhỏ ở cực nam trong thế giới Spira. Tidus bị trôi dạt vào bờ biển ở đây sau cuộc chạm trán thứ hai với Sin và đây là nơi câu chuyện bắt đầu. Hòn đảo có một bãi biển rộng và một cảng, một ngôi làng nhỏ bao quanh bởi rừng cây và thác nước cùng ngôi đền Besaid Temple. Đây là quê nhà của Yuna, Wakka, Lulu và Chappu. Trong bản tiếng Anh, Besaid . Làng Besaid ''Final Fantasy X'' Khu vực duy nhất có người sống trên đảo Besaid là ngôi làng, một khu định cư nhỏ nổi tiếng với sản phẩm vải sợi và quần áo. Ngày xưa, nó là một thành phố Machina đã bị Sin hủy diệt; phế tích của thành phố này có thể nhìn thấy khắp nơi trên đảo. Khi Braska ghé thăm Besaid trên chuyến hành hương tiêu diệt Sin, ông nghĩ hòn đảo này là một nơi tuyệt vời để gây dựng một gia đình và nhờ Auron mang con gái Yuna của ông đến đây sau khi Sin bị đánh bại. Mặc dù Auron không thể tự mình hoàn thành lời hứa này, ông đã giao lại cho Kimahri Ronso, người tìm thấy Yuna ở Bevelle và mang cô đến hòn đảo, nơi cô lớn lên cùng Wakka, Lulu và Chappu. Khi người chơi đến Besaid lần đầu, Yuna lấy được aeon Valefor ở đền Besaid ở đây. Besaid là quê nhà của đội Aurochs, một trong sáu đội Blitzball của Spira. Lực lượng Crusaders cũng hiện diện trong làng; nhiệm vụ của họ là canh gác ngôi đền. Khi nhóm đã có được phi thuyền, nếu họ đến thăm lại hòn đảo, Dark Valefor sẽ xuất hiện và tấn công họ. Việc này chỉ có trong bản International và PAL. Nhóm cũng có thể quay lại để lấy overdrive mới: Energy Blast cho Valefor bằng cách nói chuyện với một chú chó trong làng. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Ngôi làng vẫn vậy như khi còn Sin. Nó vẫn là một nơi an lành và phần lớn không chịu ảnh hưởng của New Yevon và Youth League. Wakka và Lulu vẫn sống ở đây, bây giờ đã kết hôn và đang mong con đầu lòng. Yuna hơi ngại chuyện quay về làng vì cô bỏ đi mà không nói gì nhiều để gia nhập Gullwings vài tháng trước khi bắt đầu game. Đền Besaid Đền thờ Yevon ở Besaid là nơi người chơi lấy được Aeon Valefor từ Fayth của đền thờ, một cô gái trẻ. Đây cũng là nơi Yuna hoàn thành khóa học và trở thành summoner. Khi Shuyin mang Vegnagun vào sâu trong Farplane, quái vật bắt đầu đổ ra từ ngôi đền. Không rõ nguyên nhân, Beclem quyết định đốt đền. Dù vậy, do yêu cầu của Yuna, muốn giữ nguyên các kỉ niệm, ông ta đã đổi ý, cho họ một cơ hội để tìm ra nguyên nhân. Sau khi Valefor - bị Shuyin điều khiển - bị tiêu diệt, ông ta đồng ý giữ nguyên ngôi đền. Aeon của đền *Valefor Thử thách của đền Một loạt câu đố liên quan đến việc kích hoạt các Glyphs, đẩy các bệ đá và hoán đổi các viên sphere. Viên Destruction Sphere của Besaid cần để lấy Anima ở đền Baaj. Cửa hàng ''Final Fantasy X'' Làng Besaid Sau trận chiến với Kimahri Sau khi có phi thuyền The shop now sells weapons and armor with three empty slots. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Địa điểm bí mật *'Besaid Falls' *'Besaid Ruins 1' *'Besaid Ruins 2' *'Wakka's Cave' (Final Fantasy X-2) Minigames ''Final Fantasy X-2 *'Gunner's Gauntlet''' *'Gunner's Gauntlet' (Cloister of Trials) *'Search Sphere Quest' Báu vật ''Final Fantasy X *Moon Crest cho Celestial Weapon của Yuna, ''Nirvana được tìm thấy ở một hốc trên bãi biển. *Thác nước Besaid ẩn có một thùng đồ chứa Dragoon Lance cho Kimahri. *Khu vực ẩn Ruins có áo giáp Victorious cho Rikku và Murasame cho Auron. *Viên Jecht Sphere cho Overdrive của Auron ở bên phải ngôi đền. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Water *Piranha *Piranha x2 Land *Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Condor *Dingo, Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Water Flan *Garuda *Water Flan *??? (Boss) After Airship *Dark Valefor (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Purpurea x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x4 *Sahagin x3 *Sallet x2 *Sahagin x1, Sallet x1 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x1 *Flame Dragon x1 (Boss) Chapter 2 *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x3 *Coyote x2, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x2 *Coyote x4 *Flan Azul x2 *Purpurea x2 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x3 *Sahagin x3 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x2 *Barbuta x1, Sahagin x1 *Lesser Drake x2 *Coeurl x1, Lesser Drake x1 Chapter 3 *Purpurea x2 *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x2 *Cephalotus x1 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x1, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A x1 *Cephalotus x1, Watcher-S x1 *Pairika x2 *Haunt x2 *Haunt x2, Zurvan x1 *Zurvan x2 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 *Valefor x1 (Boss) 'Note:'Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Chapter 5 *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2 *Cephalotusx1 *Cephalotus x2 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x2, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2, Watcher-A x1 *Dolmen x1, Watcher-S x1 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x2, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Spine Drake x1, Watcher-A x1 *Queen Coeurl x2, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 'Note:'Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Nhạc chủ đề The music that plays on Besaid Island is called "Besaid Island". The piece was one of sixteen tracks selected from the original soundtrack to be re-arranged by Masashi Hamauzu in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. The music played in Besaid Village is "Spira Unplugged" and "Yuna's Theme" is played on the beach of Besaid. Both tracks incorporate the melody from "Suteki da ne" to varying degrees. The choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played in Besaid Temple. Gallery File:Besaid beach.png|Besaid Beach in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid temple.png|Besaid temple in Final Fantasy X. File:Luzzu and gatta.png|The Crusaders' hut in Besaid in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid wilderness.jpg|Besaid wilderness in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid underwater.jpg|Besaid underwater in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid wakkas house.jpg|Wakka's house in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid hut.jpg|House in Final Fantasy X. File:Besaid island.jpg|Besaid waterfalls in Final Fantasy X-2. Bên lề *Một căn phòng ở Online Lobby trong Dissidia Final Fantasy được gọi là Besaid. en:Besaid es:Besaid fr:Besaid de:Besaid Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Các hòn đảo Thể_loại:Các thị trấn Thể_loại:Các ngôi đền